Little Lulu: The Surfing Contest
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Tubby and the fellers challenge The West Side for a surfing contest at the beach.
1. West Side Boys,Surfing

It was offically summer, and little Lulu along with her friends were all at the beach having a really good time. Lulu, and her girlfriend Annie Inch, were both walking to the beach area with their swimsuits on. Annie, says to Lulu.

"Oh, Lulu, I love the Beach it's so big and crowded with a lot of people."

Lulu, said.

"Yep, the occean looks nice people are swimming and surfing, but I sure hope I won't get any sunburn today."

Annie while getting out some sunblock, says to Lulu.

"Good thing my Mom bought me some of this sunscreen, here Lulu put some on!"

They both were now rubbing it all over their skin, after they got done putting sunblock on, those mean looking West Side Boys were all running towards Lulu & Annie, being rude to them while holding huge surfboads in their hands. Butch, yelled to them.

"Get out of the way you two dum Hussies!"

Both Lulu and Annie were real mad & furious at the West Side Boys, Lulu shouted out to them even though they coulden't hear her because all were on their boards surfing on the water.

"You stupid ugly looking... WEST SIDE BOYS!"

Annie said.

"Man, I really hate those guys."

Lulu told her.

"There such dimwitted bullies Annie, who deserved to be punished the hard way!"

Suddenly, Tubby and the rest of the guys were all walking over to where Lulu & Annie  
were standing at Eddie, says to the girls while licking his ice cream cone.

"Hey, why do you look so mad Lulu?"

She said.

"It's those darn West Side Boys there real jerks! I wish someone would put them in there place."

Annie said, while looking directly at them while they were surfing in the occean.

"And there surfing stinks I wish someone would beat their butts in a surfing contest, just to see them loose."

All of a sudden, Tubby had a real big ideal he then whispers to the other fellers and says to them.

"Say guys, let's teach those stupid West Side Boys a lesson."

Willy said, while whispering.

"What are you talking about Tub?"

He then says while still whispering.

"I'm going to challenge those morons in a surfing contest so i'll proov that i'm a hero and  
all of the girls on the beach will be so impressed at me, that they would all give me a kiss."

Meanwhile... when The West Side Boys got done surfing on there boads Tubby and his friends  
were all there to greet them, Spike one of the members of the group said to Tubby.

"What do you want fatso?"

Tubby who was ingoring at what he said to him, with his arms right behind his back looking macho  
was now saying to the boys with a courage look on his chubby face.

"We men have come to challenge you West Side Boys to a surfing contest this afternoon  
just to see who's way more better at sufring the huge waves?"

Mickey who was a member of the group, said.

"Oh please! you can't beat us because your just a couple of losers!"

Iggy then got real mad he shouted.

"Losers, Huh!?"

He was about to punch him in the face, til Willy was now trying to calm him down.

Tubby, then tells him.

"What's the matter? are you chicken?"

Butch, with smoke coming out of his ears now said.

"We are not chicken we'll execpt your challenge Dorks!"

Both he & Butch were skanking hands as this afternoon was now going to be a sufing contest  
to see who will win? will it be Tubby & his gang or The West Side Boys?

**To Be Continued.**


	2. The Contest Was About To Start

It was now 12:00 pm. Tubby was getting ready for the surfing contest so was the rest of the fellers,  
when they were all getting ready little Alvin who was walking to talk with them says to the guys.

"Hello Tubby, I hear you were all about to surf the big waves can I surf with guys, Huh?"

Iggy told him while yelling at him.

"No! go away Alvin!"

Tubby, then said to him.

"Sorry Alvin but you're too short to surf with us, besides we are doing this to show those West Side Boys  
a thing or two, but you can watch us be victorious when we win!"

He was now leaving, he was now real mad at all of them he ssays to himself.

"I don't care i'm entering that contest and i'll win!"

Meanwhile, Lulu, Annie and the rest of the girls were all about to watch the big surfing contest  
between Tubby and The West Side Boys, also little Alvin carrying his own little surfboard was  
now entering the contest, Lulu who had seen him going into the water holding his board, said.

"Wait a minute is that Alvin? don't tell me he's going to try to beat those nasty West Side Boys to!"

Annie, said to her.

"It looks like he's about to, Lulu."

All the boys were now in the cold water the contest was about to begin.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Everbody's Surfing USA

The surfing contest now starts! Also the song "Surfing U.S.A. by the Beach Boys, plays while  
all the boys were riding the big waves including Alvin, Lulu shouted to Tubby who surfing the big waves.

"Tubby! watch out for wipe outs!"

But he coulden't hear her because he was way too far in the occean as was the rest of the boys, Willy and Eddie  
were both doing some of there own moves, Iggy was right behind Tubby just having a little fun on his small board.

The West Side Boys, were all still surfing none of them were wiped out yet? while Lulu was now watching  
the whole thing with her trusty binoculars she see's Tubby, and all The West Side Boys still out there surfing the  
big waves, Lulu tells the rest of the girls who were all watching this.

"There all still in the contest! including Alvin? gosh I wonder who's going to win this?"

Gloria, said.

"Too bad Wilbur isn't in this he would definitely win!"

Annie told her.

"Oh, Whatever."

Suddenly, little Alvin was now catching up with the rest of the guys, he was actually doing way  
better then Tubby and the others including The West Side Boys, he was standing on his board  
waving his arms around getting a liitle bit cocky, Tubby on his surfboard while seeing Alvin said.

"Gosh! Alvin is doing a way better job then me how can that be?"

Iggy told him.

"Maby it's because your fat Tub."

The song "Let's go surfing now!" by The Beach Boys was now playing,  
everybody was still surfing and no one was out of the contest yet.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. The Huge Wave

The surfing contest was still going on, all the boys had not been wiped out yet the only way to win  
the contest was to stay on your surfboad as long as you can, Tubby and the gang were all still in it  
so was The West Side Boys and little Alvin, no one has been elemated yet.

But suddenly, a big giant wave was coming towards all of them only Lulu and everyone on the beach  
had seen it coming, Annie yelled out to the guys.

"HEY! There's a huge wave coming to get you!"

But they couldn't hear her as they were all so very away, moments later... Willy turns his head around  
and finally see's it coming he looks real scared to death so... scared that could not speak at first.

But he finally comes to and shouts out.

"Hey, Hey! guys look out! there's a really big occean wave coming to get us!"

Just then all the other kids had heard Willy's voice and all turn around, except for Alvin who was  
not paying any attention he was doing his own thing, but the wave was now about to make a big  
splash! it wiped The West Side Boys out, and Tubby & the gang.

It got all but Alvin, he was safed from the huge waves since all the fellers were all in the water  
lucky Alvin had won the contest he then got back on the beach to celebrate, Lulu and the rest of  
the girls ran to where Alvin was at Lulu said to him while hold her hands together.

"Alvin! I can't believe you were the only one who didn't get wiped out, how did you do that?"

He told her.

"I'm just a big stud that's all, Lulu."

Annie, said with a charmed look.

"I say you are!"

Suddenly when all the guys were coming out of the water walking back up to the beach, Tubby had  
saw all the girls at the same time kissing Alivin's face after they all got done kissing him, his whole face was coverd  
in red lipstick and they all picked him up to congratulate him while Tubby was looking on in a disappointed way.

He said.

"Can you believe this? Alvin has not only won this contest but he's taking all the girls with him!

Spike of The West Side Boys tells him.

"Oh, Shut up you fat piece of..."

Suddenly, Tubby then punched him in the face.

The End.


End file.
